


Why Jazz Fenton Texts Instead

by SirSticker



Series: A disastrous  family reunion au [3]
Category: Danny Phantom, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Can be read as a stand alone, Gen, I mean I think thats a given with either of these fandoms lol, jazz is very tired, phone calls of chaos, that should be a tag i think, this is serving as an outsider pov preview for what's next!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirSticker/pseuds/SirSticker
Summary: Liz, her roommate, had told Jazz that she would be going out of town and had asked her to water her plants. Which, y’know, fine and dandy. Jazz wasn’t the best with plants, but she could keep them alive for a week with the proper instructions. The only problem was…She didn’t have proper instructions.
Series: A disastrous  family reunion au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985248
Kudos: 28





	Why Jazz Fenton Texts Instead

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to give you guys this as a preview to keep y'all occupied! have fun lol

Liz, her roommate, had told Jazz that she would be going out of town and had asked her to water her plants. Which, y’know, fine and dandy. Jazz wasn’t the best with plants, but she could keep them alive for a week or so with the proper instructions. The only problem was…

She didn’t have proper instructions. Liz had left in a hurry and was almost late to her bus, and as a result, she had forgotten to tell Jazz how to properly care for her various plants. Jazz wasn’t even sure what type they were so google failed her there. Call her old-fashioned, but Jazz was always one to believe that calls were more personal than text.

Given the choice she would always choose to call over text.

Which led her to her current predicament.

“Oh, uh, hi Jazz! What- Why are you calling?” Liz’s voice was strained. _Crash!_

“Liz, what was that? And I'm calling because you were in such a hurry you forgot to tell me-“

“Alright, Jazz, I’m gonna have to hand you off to Charlie. I have some, um, _things_ , to take care off- _Christopher you put down that fried rice right now!”_ Another crash followed by yelling. The sound of fabric shifting and a new voice came through the speaker.

“Er, wait Liz, you can't just-! Oh, uh, shit, hi. Who is this?” Charlie, she assumed said. More yelling from the background.

_“Face it, Elizabeth! You’re just as bad as the rest of us!”_ Jazz had to turn down the volume on her phone.

_Sigh._ “It’s Jazz, Liz’s roommate. I’m calling because she forgot to tell me how to care for her plants.” Jazz was feeling a not-so-healty mixture of tired and concerned right now.

“Oh. I don’t know. Why didn’t you just text? _Eep!”_ She could hear the sound of something splatting against the wall. _"_ Uh, look, I'm going to have to hang up. Uhhh… Call Liz back?”

“No, no, wait-!” She hung up.

Alright, while Jazz didn’t know much about Liz’s little trip before and didn’t really care to, she certainly did now. But in the meantime, she was going to lie down.

**Author's Note:**

> try and figure out what's happening next based on Liz's side of the call!


End file.
